Breaking Point
by GettingTraught
Summary: After Wally's death, and Dick's decision to leave; Artemis reaches her breaking point. Conner is there to help ease her fall from grace, but how much helping can even the Boy of Steel do when his friend is this broken? T for adult language/Dark Themes No Pairings unless that's how you want to see it.


**Quick oneshot I made. Nothing fancy.**

**I own nothing! **

* * *

"Will be taking a break from the team-" SMACK

"Need some time to myself-" WHAM

"Hey this is Dick leave a message after the beep-" SMACK

To say Artemis was upset was an understatement, she wasn't upset, oh no. She was absolutely livid. Not only was she stuck dealing with the complete and devastating heartbreak, but Dick had left. He left The Team, he left her! With only the explanation of him needing a break- hell he didn't even say an actual goodbye to her. The jackass.

With only newbies in the watchtower, she had no one to fight with, yet they would get suspicious if she just sat muttering to herself. That was why Artemis found herself in the training area, giving her all and a half to the punching bag she'd found. Best way to get out stress... Beat things up... And so she did. She pummeled the poor old object with everything she had. Right hook, left hook, jab for the jugular, kick in the groin, knee to the solar plexus, roundhouse to the face, repeat and freestyle. She continued this pattern for what seemed like an hour, it turned out to be three. Who woulda thought.

"You know, if you'd maybe talk to someone for once about your issues, you wouldn't end up with bruised knuckles and sore joints all the time." came a familiar voice from the doorway. Artemis scowled, she didn't want to talk, she wanted to hurt and make others hurt. "Artemis This isn't healthy for you."

She snapped around, glaring daggers at Conner, though he had grown into one of her closest friends, she still didn't want a lecture. "Yeah, well I guess I got tired of being healthy. Who even gives a damn anyway?" she huffed, returning to the bag, as she drew back for a punch, a hand grabbed her elbow, stopping the blow.

"I care, so I hope you would." The young man didn't let go of her arm even as she spun to meet his gaze, a snarl etched on her face.

"Who are you to talk to me about coping, huh?! You Literally just smashed your way through your issues until what- like two months ago!" Artemis yanked her arm from his grip, pulling herself up to her full height. "I don't need a lecture, I need you to let me cope!"

Conner sighed resisting the urge to just grab her again. "Artemis this isn't coping, this is just beating things till you don't have to feel the pain anymore. And you should know that it won't help, you'll just feel worse." he watched as she turned, noticing the huff in breath and the tightness in her shoulders as she returned to the punching bag. Meticulously she straightened it, before returning to trading blows with invisible enemies. "Artemis, this isn't what Wally would want for you."

She froze, her body more rigid then before. He could feel the anger, the pain just radiating off of her. Slowly she turned to face Him, shaking with emotion. The smirk that usually graced the Archer's features was replaced with a flat expression that portrayed no emotion. Though it was obvious to Conner what she was feeling. He always knew.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything." Artemis spoke with such a hatred that Conner couldn't help but be startled, never had she addressed any of the team, especially him with such a cold tone. It was unnerving. She strode towards him, jaw set in a hard scowl, but he could see the tremble in her clenched fists. "You have no idea what he would want! How dare you say that, what even ran through your head! On what world is that alright to say to me right now?"

She finally was toe to toe with him, gesturing animatedly and often poking him in the chest with her finger as she spoke. "You don't understand, you never will. No one here will. You know why? Because you're not me! You're a clone of superman who couldn't keep a Martian in a relationship and still hasn't been able to befriend his original! I'm human- I don't get powers I get myself- and hell if you think for one second Wally would have wanted me to stand through a lecture from you you're an idiot! You always were, you think you know everything, you think you can help everyone- but you can't! People break and crash, and fall to pieces and die. And guess what?! You can't help them! You couldn't keep Megan from abusing her powers so I fucking doubt you can bring back the dead or bring back those who just abandoned me!"

Her whole body was trembling now and she struggled to keep composure. Conner's unmoving expression of concern only made her more worked up. "Why won't you get angry? You're a clone! I hate you- Megan doesn't love you- and your own mentor hates you! You're dumb and useless and I hate you!" tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed at him.

"Why won't you yell at me?! HIT ME- I'M INSULTING YOU! Why aren't you angry!" she shook, tears falling onto the floor. Conner stood there, calm as ever; just looking at her with pity and concern. She hated it. "Why won't you get mad?! I hate you- why aren't you leaving like everyone else- why are you just staring at me like that! I don't need you-"

Her words were no longer as composed, they shook with sobs and her erratic breathing. She couldn't take it, he was too calm- she needed him to fight back to respond! Artemis cocked her fist, punching him squarely in the chest as hard as she could. "What the hell is your problem?! Why won't you get mad?!" she slammed into him, kicking, scratching, punching even just slamming her head against his.

Conner stood like a statue, unmoving as she assaulted him. No longer were words coming out, just ragged angry screams. It was feral how she shrieked and attempted to hurt him, and succeeded him in some ways, he would be bruised for sure and had a bloody nose and some scratches.

The ruckus of Artemis's fall from grace had drawn the rest of the team and a few League members to fill up the doorway. None dared to enter, Artemis had been a rock for so long, this was surprising. They didn't know how to handle it.

She spotted them over Conner's shoulder- freezing as she took in their expressions. Fear, confusion, sadness, concern, but mostly pity; god she hated it when people pitied her. She was fine, she didn't need that. Anger at them bubbled inside her- and why not? Those people had let Wally die- they'd let Dick leave- why shouldn't she be mad at them?

Conner noticed the malice had switched from him to the people behind him,

And his breath caught in his throat. Sure Artemis was a bit out of it right now- but she would never attack the team- his thought was cut short when Artemis did just that. Hurling herself towards the door with a scream. He managed to grab her arms, pulling her back against him. It was terrible to see her like this; rabid, broken, hair undone and knuckles bloody.

"Stop staring at me!" her voice cracked, she struggled against Conner's grip but it was no use, she was weakened and he was Super. "I'M FINE- THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!-" her voice stuck in her throat- they were all just staring at her. No one said a word, not her mentor, not Kaldur, and she almost swore Batman was filming this, the asshole. "I HATE YOU ALL- why can't you just die?!" she struggled once more, but Conner's grip was unrelenting- "STOP STARING AT ME-"

Artemis finally felt herself fall limp in Conner's arms, crumpling to the floor in a fit of sobs and tears. Anger was too much work anymore, grief was so much easier. Tears stained her tank too and sweatpants, along with the floor and Conner's arms which were still wrapped around her. She shook with the sobs, as through the crying was trying to jerk out of her ribcage. "Why can't I just die?-"

The small amount of chatter that had started near the door stopped abruptly, Artemis didn't care anymore. She was tired of being broken, and she was just tired of living. Her sobs died down till she was left on the floor with silent tears.

Conner could only stare down at his friend as she went from being absolutely hysteric to just being broken. She looked so tiny,so sad; just crumpled on the floor in a puddle of sweat, blood and her own tears. Wordlessly he scooped her up, almost concerned when she showed absolutely no reaction to being picked up. He could feel her tears already soaking through his shirt and slowly she twisted her hands into his shirt, holding on; much like a small child would have.

He straightened up and walked past the group of heroes that had assembled at the door. He knew it hurt them to see her like this, must have scared the newbies a bit; seeing a senior member absolutely break down into nothing. It scared him too. He carried her down to the Med bay in the Watch tower, staring last any looks of confusion of concern that others who hadn't seen the experience gave him in the hallway.

He laid her down on one if the cots, watching as she curled up even tighter around herself, still not speaking. He took on of the premade syringes of anesthetic that they had and slowly injected it into her arm, soon she went absolutely limp, out cold on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Artemis..."

* * *

Conner left the room, shrugging almost apologetically at the group of concerned expressions that met him. What was he supposed to say- he didn't know.

Oliver pushed his way past the people so he could brush past Conner and go to Artemis . He stared at the girl he considered his daughter. Where had he gone wrong? Hadn't he listened- after Wally's death he'd talked with her multiple times... He had thought he'd made a breakthrough, the last thing he wanted was for them to end up like he and both Roy's had, he didn't need a third falling out with a partner. Not now. He knelt next to the bed, taking her limp hand in between his.

He traced over the scars on her hands, the familiar calluses of archery, the split knuckles from her...fit. Despite all that her hands still managed to look and feel so delicate between his bigger clumsier hands. Artemis had been the rock of the Arrow family, always steady, generally calm and collected...she was so strong for a women of her age... But all things must come to an end, and Oliver guessed this was how she broke.

He dropped her hand, straightening up and leaving the room. Only for Conner to file in after him.

The Superboy sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head slightly. Where had they all gone wrong? Where had he gone wrong? He didn't know.

Conner intertwined their fingers, firmly grasping her hand. "I won't leave you Artemis, not now. Not ever."

* * *

**All done! I like Conner and Artemis together. I should write them more!**

**I love reviews and favorites! I promise I'll work on Arkham Madness soon- I just needed to take a break.**

**-GettingTraught**


End file.
